Chronicle Let the fun begin
by GallifreysLastStand
Summary: this is the story of the Doctor, a 15 year old boy who has been gifted the power of the chronicle, but power can corrupt and when he meets the three, the Apex predators are born. AU and potential strong language and intense violence, may be sexual activity, if so will be rated an M. Reader discretion is advised
1. The Power

**I hope you enjoy this story, just to say, I dont own Chronicle but I do own the universe that this story is going to be taking place in as it is a universe that I have not so meticulously devised. However, if I did own chronicle, it would probably have ended in a more open way, but kudos to the director of the film, ENJOY: P**

I breathed deeply, my head swimming with the blow that had been delivered to me. The boy in front of my wheeled his fist back to go in for another punch, I didn't find out if he made that punch connect, I blacked out before it even got close. My name is Matthew Harris, but most people call me The Doctor, it's not out of respect or because I help people, I was named after the British TV show; it's more of a nerd symbol than a status symbol. As you can probably guess I'm not exactly the most loved of people and when things come down, they come down harsh. This is the story of how my life changed, of how I realised that the universe is more incredible than I could have ever imagined.

I woke with a splitting headache, the pain coming from deep within my skull and radiating to the rest of my body. The bed below me felt hard and I let out a low groan. I knew this bed as well as my own, school infirmary; this is where they put the kids that get knocked out.

"You okay now matt?" asked the nurse. I gave her an affirmative grunt in reply. "Okay, well, I've called your mom and she's expecting you home" she continued. I nodded, my head feeling clearer. That was a bit of a joke, my mom was not expecting me home at all, she would be at work at 1:00pm and by my watch it was 2:00. That meant she had answered from work and wouldn't be home till around 10. Really I could do whatever I wanted.

"Thanks, see yah miss" I said to the teacher and flicked my eye level hair to the right. I shouldered my back pack and walked out of the infirmary into the school playground. I drank in the air like an alcoholic, after being knocked out the best thing to get hold of is some air. I stretched my arms and slipped my hands into my pockets and began to walk, letting my legs do the walking and my brain thinking up new and imaginative ways to punish those who had hurt me in the past.

It was like I was in a state of meditation when I walked, and when I came too I found myself at the entrance to a dark tunnel in what appeared to be a forest. M y brain told me not to worry, the only forest that was anywhere near my school was the Brent forest, named so due to its proximity to the river Brent. I felt drawn to the hole in the ground, almost as if something from deep under was calling to me, caressing my mind and drawing me closer. I was absolutely helpless to resist its pull. My feet pulled me down the dank tunnel, my hands gently brushing against its muddy sides and the earthy smell drifting into my nose. The tunnel slowly began to widen into a large cavern with a blue light pulsing at the end.

I gasped, my heart beat quicker and I felt as if every atom in my body wanted, needed, to have contact with that light. I smiled as its crystalline blue danced its way across my fingers in intricate patterns, transforming into fragments of images across my palm. Still I moved forward, almost in a dream like state, until I as good as walked into the wall at the other end of the cavern. Only, this wall was different to the other earthy walls of the cavern. This one seemed to be made of a translucent blue, its crystalline surface reflected and refracting the blue light that seemed to come from deep within it. Little rivulets of water dripped down its surface; sometime a drip of water would come off, but then almost magnetically be pulled back onto the surface of the wall, my mind not even questioning the impossibility of it. So slowly, still being drawn to the wall, I lifted my hand, my palm facing it and fingers splayed outward. My brain was screaming in protest, finally sensing the danger, but, my palm had already been pushed to the wall. I smiled, feeling complete as a cool energy whipped through my body. I felt a warm trickle leak from my eyes, I presumed I was crying, the liquid dripped from my eyes and leapt from my face, being pulled like all the water I had seen, but it was not quite tears. The liquid seemed to be red and more viscous than water, as my vision faded and I could see the wall becoming red instead of blue, I thought red. That was when I collapsed to the ground.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that I had been dragged by some force out of the cave, I lifted my hand to my cheek and found it dry. I swallowed hard, this was impossible; I must have imagined walking into the tunnel, seeing the glowing blue wall transforming red. I turned and began to walk away, my entire body tingling with a new, raw and ancient energy. Something had changed within me, the rhythmic crunching of leaves below my feet set me thinking, I was entering my meditative walking state, heading in the direction of home, trying to kid myself that I had a concussion from my fight, that none of it had happened. But, in the back of my mind, I felt a small niggling doubt, like something new had happened that something had changed, that my life would never be quite the same.

I sat at my desk, pencil in hand, staring at the blank piece of paper before me, 2000 word essay on the norman conquest of Britain due in three days. I gulped, it was going to be tough, a deadline that I had to meet or risk failing my history class. I cracked my hands and splayed my fingers, palm out. All of a sudden it flooded into my mind, it hadn't been a dream, the wall was real, and the barrier I had been keeping up for a mere two hours had already failed. I didn't know what the wall had done to me but I could feel it, an energy coursing through me, something new and old, ancient and beautiful and itching to be set free. I let out a long breath. It had to be something to do with my hands, each time I splayed my fingers the feeling of energy returned, the feeling of power. I levelled my hand and pointed my palm at a pot that sat on my desk and concentrated. I didn't expect anything to happen, I didn't think anything would happen. I forced all of my will into my hand, and just as I had expected, no effect. I relaxed, letting my hand and mind go limp. The pot toppled.

My eyes bugged and a small trickle of blood seeped out of my nose. I smiled my heart racing.

"Don't overreact, it could have been the wind, you need to try again, just to be sure" I said to myself, chuckling slightly. I righted the pot and resumed my hand in the position, the feeling of power resumed; I focused my will into my hand and released it. The pot flew backward and impacted the wall, teetering to the right before finally falling over. My mouth formed an 'O' and I laughed. I had powers, real, brilliant powers, powers I could put to use.

I stared at the milk carton. Mom was still asleep and this would be my perfect time to practice. I curved my hand as if I was picking it up and lifted, not only my hand, but I pictured the carton moving, and move it did. The carton shook slightly in the air but it rose none the less. I then lowered my hand but imagined the carton staying where it was, the carton shook a little more and I could feel the beginnings of a headache, but, the carton stayed exactly where it was. I let a smile play across my lips. As I slept the previous night I had dreamt of conquering my enemies with my power, really the best power that there was telekinesis. I thought I was alone with my ability, that I was the only one. That would be proved wrong.

**Right, I hope that has been an okay start, in my opinion I did what I could, im happy with it and I hope you are too. A review would be swell, it would be really truly very nice, I do have a direction I want to take this but outside ideas will be catalogued and quite a few will be easily implemented. Also, reviews are like fuel, they keep the little monkey in my brain that works things out keep on going. He likes reviews, their like bananas to him *gives monkey banana* why dont you give him one next?**


	2. Breaking Bones

I started small, like I was stretching a muscle, slowly building up until I could reach bigger and better things. However, I was faced with a decision; I could wield my power for good, or for a force of evil. Deep breaths moved through my body, I was in the dark in my room, lotus position, sitting on my bed, trying to concentrate to

focus myself. I was thinking of a tunnel inside my head, I called it the interspace highway, projecting energy from within myself to the outside world. It radiated from me, the air around my body actually giving off heat. This was a week after I encountered the wall of power. I had developed a harmony with the world of physics, understanding how each piece of the world linked together. I opened my eyes and my bed jumped a foot into the air, hovering. The trickle of blood I associated with exertion did not even make itself apparent, I was ready.

I always said that if I had the ability I would make those who wronged me pay, always thinking up new and imaginative ways to do it whilst being lulled into the world of my mind, listening to the constant slapping of my trainers on the concrete. That's where I was now, enclosed in my head, walking through the gates of the school, thinking, dreaming, knowing, that those dark fantasies could become an even darker reality. A small smile crept across my lips, framing my face in a shadow by my eye level hair.

"What's there to smile about freak?" Came a voice from directly behind me. A hand grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around, Daniel, the kid who had decided to make my world a living nightmare since he laid eyes on me. I let out a dark chuckle.

"I suggest you get your hand off of me Danny boy" I said, raising my eyes from their downward position to face him. I saw he had another three guys behind him and suppressed another snort. Things were just starting to get better.

"What was that, freak?" he said, a look of rage coming across his face. "You think you can tell me what to do?" his grip tightened.

"That's the short of it Danny boy" I replied, the smile widening, playing across my features, increasing his rage. He nodded, like he had been expecting that answer.

"Aww, well sure little Matty, I'll let go of your precious shoulder." He smirked and pushed me hard, I fell backward. My head looked as if it were going to hit the ground and I let my feet fall out from under me. I hovered horizontally in mid air and righted myself. My feet touched the ground and I chuckled darkly, not letting the bullies realize how much that simple manoeuvre had taken out of me. I still hadn't quite mastered flight.

"How… How did you do that Matt?" Daniel stammered, backing away.

"Aww, is little Danny boy scared?" I mocked, lifting my fingers, the air around them pulsing and warping. My brain had begun to ache, but the barrier I had pre-made in my nose contained the blood flow. "I think you've wet yourself Danny boy" I sneered, raising my right eyebrow in disgust. He went beet root red and his cronies started to back off. "Let me...dry you off" I smirked and pushed, both physically and mentally, using every last ounce of energy I had. The result was spectacular. The three boys lifted off the ground and flew around six feet off the ground in a large arc. The boy on the right hit a large tree, either his back or the trunk gave a sickening crack; I presumed it was his back. The boy on the left hit the top of a lamp-post. The entire top half snapped off and the two objects fell to the ground, the kid looked pretty dead. Daniel, he had it the worst, he flew into the air, slightly faster than the other two, and didn't hit anything, he was in the air for ten seconds maximum, his velocity increasing massively. When he hit the ground he hit hard, his neck made a sickening crunch as his face impacted first, followed shortly by the rest of his body. The bullies now limp form did a strange front flip before sliding to a halt, a red mark over the ground from where he had streaked across it. I let out a pained gasp and fell to one knee, a torrent of blood escaping my nose and my head splitting with pain.

Victory and power, other than pain that's all I could feel. A sense of swelling victory, and power. I had single mindedly destroyed three people without laying a physical finger on them.

I flicked my head to the right and my hair swept out of my eyes to land in a diagonal slant across my forehead. I let out a small laugh, the blood had stopped flowing from my nose and the headache was subsiding. I was growing stronger I knew it. I raised my self off of my knee and took a shaky step forward, my mind snapping to an instant decision. I was better than them, humans were weak, useless, without a question I was stronger, so like a person who destroyed an anthill, I should destroy them, purely for my own amusement.

Sitting in front of the computer, I researched, realising some stark differences between me and the rest of the human race. I was stronger, I could do more things, I was the lion and the humans were the Zebra he hunted. I was something that a load of scientists had called 'the Apex Predator' a being that surpasses the food chain and doesn't need to worry about simple things like being eaten by something better, because there wasn't anything better. In short form, the Apex Predator was the ultimate organism. In even shorter form, the Apex predator was me.

Shouts from downstairs again, my parents arguing, something I had grown used to in the years of my life. More often than not the arguments wee about me. The way one would treat me better than the other, how they weren't pushing me enough. Anything they could argue about they would. Although, they had never come to blows, physical violence had never been introduced to the equation. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to drown out the noise of arguing parents. Then I heard a thump, and a low, feminine moan of pain. My stepdad must have hurt my mom.

I felt it rise inside me, a bubbling ball of hate, even lions tended to refrain from hurting those in their pack, but when they did, there was hell to pay. I was a ball of rage, barely even human, the humanity of my mind just fluttering around the edges. My power was taking control, instinct over riding logic. A surge of power washed through me and the door of my bedroom ripped of its hinges and hit the wall of the hall way, splintering and breaking into individual shards. A deep laugh of menace ripped out of me and I half walked, half floated from my room, each step lifted by a cushion of air.

"_**Leave her alone" **_I yelled at him, my voice taking on an unearthly quality. I saw my mom sprawled across the ground, a gash on her head and blood slowly pulsing from the ground. Her mouth made the shapes it would as if saying my name, but no words came out. I was firmly on the ground, so the man stepped toward me, not realising the extreme danger he was in.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked, walking up to me. My face reached his chest and as he looked down on me his mouth crept into a smile. "I suggest you go upstairs, before a similar _accident_ happens to you" he continued, cocking his head to the side as he spoke.

"_**No"**_ I responded to him, lifting my head up and returning his cocky smile. He looked confused for a second, stepping back, his body seemingly sensing my power, and reacting in the way it should, fear. However, his stupidity overcame his body's smarter, natural reflexes and he leered at me.

"Well in that case" he said, and brought his fist back. My powers acted off their own accord, and as he pulled his arm back I felt myself react. I tugged hard on his arm with my ability and felt the muscles give way, his arm dislocated with a loud crunch and he let out a primeval groan of pain. Not realising I had been the one to create his pain he took another step toward me. I had my eyes closed, but I could feel him there, I imagined his heart, beating away furiously in his little chest. Then I made It stop.

_**Well guys, there's another chapter done, I hope you like it and I hope it progressed things a little, due to exams I've been pressed for time, but, in two weeks school ends and my brain monkey who presses the keys and makes the stories happen can come out and play nearly full time. *Gives monkey another banana* you deserved it head dwelling brain monkey **_


End file.
